Trop c'est trop
by Machan78
Summary: Castiel n'en peut plus. Il est épuisé. On ne lui laisse aucun répit. Enfin Dean ne lui laisse aucun répit. Et ça ne peut plus durer.


**Résumé : Castiel n'en peut plus. Il est épuisé. On ne lui laisse aucun répit. Enfin Dean ne lui laisse aucun répit. Et ça ne peut plus durer...**

**Hello ! 1ère fanfic que je publie après des années d'absences. Destiel, parce que ce couple et la série me perdront...  
Scènes plus ou moins explicites donc je préfère blinder la classification.  
Fanfic directement inspirée d'un épisode la série Desperate Houswives (épisode 5 saison 7).  
Fanfic non bétalecturée, donc désolée si j'ai laissé des fautes d'orthographe passer.  
**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Bisous plumé à vous !**

**Trop c'est trop**

11h.

Une tête aux mèches sombres et plus désordonnées que d'habitude faisait enfin son apparition dans la cuisine du bunker. Lentement, la silhouette longiligne se dirigea vers la cafetière, se servit une tasse de café, froid depuis plusieurs heures, et se vautra presque sur la première chaise à sa portée dans un long soupir.

\- _Salut Castiel._

L'ex-ange leva avec difficulté les yeux vers Sam qui le fixait amusé et surpris de le voir arriver ainsi.

\- _Salut Sam…_ Dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

\- _Bien dormi ?_

Une pointe de moquerie se faisait clairement sentir dans la voix.

\- _Je suis épuisé._

Castiel fixait sa tasse, le regard vide, des poches sous les yeux, les traits tirés.

\- _Je vois ça.  
\- Hey Cas !_ Fit un Kevin un peu trop enthousiaste et réveillé au goût du brun en entrant dans la pièce, un sac de course rempli à la main.  
-_ …Kevin…_

Il n'avait même plus la force de faire une courte phrase de deux mots.

-_ T'as une sale tête ce matin._  
\- _Merci Kevin pour cette observation.  
\- Grincheux ?_ Dit-il en déposant le sac de victuaille sur la grande table, juste devant Castiel.  
\- _Fatigué.  
\- Encore des cauchemars de la chute des anges ?_ Demanda Sam.  
\- _Non. Je crois être trop épuisé pour faire le moindre rêve en ce moment._

Kevin le dévisagea un instant avant de sortir les produits du sac dans le but de les ranger.  
Steaks, pain pour burger, sauces en tout genre, salades, tomates, œufs. Courgettes.

Castiel ouvrit grand les yeux à la vue de ce légume.

\- _Je t'en prie Kevin, ôte ça de ma vue…  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Cette forme…_

Les regards de Kevin et Sam se posèrent tour à tour sur le légume, puis sur Castiel, et à nouveau sur le légume.  
Sam eu un mouvement de recul en portant la main à la bouche qui formait désormais un grand O, le visage écarlate.

\- _OK ! Stop ! Je veux rien savoir !_ Dit-il horrifié des images qui lui traversèrent brièvement l'esprit.

Kevin lâcha la courgette de dégout.

\- _Merci pour le traumatisme Castiel. Je ne verrais plus jamais ce légume de la même façon grâce à toi.  
\- Je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas mon but mais…  
\- Non non non Cas. N'en rajoute pas !_

Sam passait progressivement du rouge au carmin soutenu.

\- _Vous ne comprenez pas. J'ai vécu un enfer, ou presque ! Un nouveau purgatoire serait plus approprié._

A la vue déconfite de Castiel qui n'avait pas encore eu la force de porter la tasse à ses lèvres, et à Sam qui était rouge de la base du cou à l'extrémité des oreilles, Kevin sourit, amusé par la situation. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que ça arrivait. Alors il pressa un peu plus pour voir ce que ça pouvait donner.

\- _Et combien de fois il t'a blasphémé cette fois ? Si blasphème il y a encore vu que t'es humain maintenant. Une fois, deux fois ou trois fois ? A moins qu'il n'ait battu son record ?_

Ce n'était plus un secret depuis longtemps.  
Dean et Castiel étaient amants. Et des amants actifs, très actifs même. Sam avait même préféré prendre une chambre à l'autre bout du bunker, tout comme Kevin.  
Même si les murs étaient épais et relativement bien insonorisé, il y avait toujours des bruits qui arrivaient à filtrer.  
Sam avait toujours été très tolérant envers son frère concernant son activité sexuelle. Que Dean couche avec des femmes ou des hommes, ou plutôt un homme, ancien ange, il savait que des sons pouvaient de temps en temps échapper à l'ingéniosité humaine qu'était l'isolation phonique.  
Mais il devait reconnaitre que depuis que ces deux-là étaient ensemble le niveau sonore, la fréquence, la durée et les lieux avaient été multipliés, décuplés. Non seulement sa chambre était devenu trop proche de celle des deux amants, mais la salle de bain qu'ils partageaient avait été trop souvent « rentabilisée ». Même le couloir menant à leur chambre n'était plus un lieu sûr pour sa santé mentale. Il les avait surpris plusieurs fois collés l'un à l'autre, haletants, à moitié déshabillés.  
Pour épargner son esprit qui avait déjà bien morflé dans le passé, il avait préféré prendre une chambre plus petite, mais bien éloignée. Et Kevin avait fait de même.

Il avait tout fait pour échapper à ça. Et là Castiel, l'ancien ange, le soldat de dieu à qui Métatron avait enlevé la grâce, déballait sa vie sexuelle sans plus de retenue.

\- _6h Kevin, 6h sans répit tu te rends compte ?! Je n'en peux plus !_

Castiel leur lança ce regard de coquer triste si typique, de ses yeux trop bleus pour envisager qu'ils soient vraiment humains.

\- _Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que tu as simplement besoin de te reposer ?_ Fit Sam en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Il essayait de faire le vide dans sa tête pour garder contenance et ne pas s'enfuir en hurlant.  
Kevin le regarda faire, un grand sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- _Parce que Dean est jeune. Il est dans la force de l'âge d'après ce que j'ai lu. Si je commence à lui dire que le sexe est trop éreintant pour moi, il pensera que je suis vieux. Il voudra trouver quelqu'un d'autre, de plus jeune._

Sam s'approcha de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- _Cas, crois-moi. Peu importe ce que tu pourras dire à Dean, jamais il ne cherchera quelqu'un d'autre. Il t'a trop attendu, il s'est trop battu pour toi._

Kevin hocha positivement de la tête.

\- _Sam, même si ce que tu me dis me fait plaisir, je préfère éviter d'aborder ce sujet avec lui. Où est Dean au fait ?_ Dit-il en relavant la tête.  
\- _Parti bricoler sa voiture dans le garage._

Un long silence se fit dans la pièce.  
Castiel trouva enfin la force de porter la tasse de café à sa bouche. Il n'aimait pas le café froid, mais dans son état, un café froid valait mieux que rien du tout. Il le but d'une traite.

-_ Et si…_ Commença Kevin._ Et si tu trouvais un moyen de le fatiguer avant pour qu'il te laisse dormir ?  
\- Tu penses à quoi ?_ Demanda Sam.  
-_ Je sais pas moi, lui trouver plein de trucs à faire comme du bricolage, des courses, plus de chasses.  
\- Dean bricole déjà toute la journée._ Fit Castiel.  
\- _Oui mais pas de gros travaux. Il faudrait qu'on lui trouve des trucs lourds à soulever, bien fatigants.  
\- Ça serait un début. On aura qu'à jouer les boulets pour qu'il ne nous en donne pas trop à faire en retour._ Dit Sam en posant une fesse sur la table, l'air pensif. _Et pour les courses il irait chercher tout le matériel._

Une lueur d'espoir naissait dans les yeux de l'ancien soldat de dieu.

\- _Et pour la chasse ?  
\- On pourrait chercher des cas par forcément plus dangereux mais peut-être plus éloignés. Cas est toujours humain donc on va éviter de se faire dépecer pour ça. Comme il ne veut laisser personne d'autre que lui conduire sa voiture, ça le fatiguera plus.  
\- Que penses-tu de ce plan Cas ?  
\- Vous me sauvez la vie les gars._

Un brillant sourire de soulagement se dessinait enfin sur ses traits fatigués.

Ainsi se mit en place le plan nommé « John Wayne out » par Kevin, référence que Castiel n'arrivait pas à saisir. Qui est ce John Wayne ?

Les comploteurs mirent leur dessin machiavélique en marche le jour même.

Du jour au lendemain, de nombreuses portes avaient soudain besoin d'être réparées, changées. Des trous apparaissaient mystérieusement dans les murs.

Dean en vint à peindre des pièges pour toute sorte de démon partout dans le bunker ne comprenant pas comment alors que la veille il avait réparé un mur, un trou encore plus grand s'était formé un peu plus loin.

Sam et Kevin jouèrent les maladroits. Castiel ne changea rien de ses habitudes.  
Dean leur demanda rapidement de ne plus toucher à rien après avoir vu son frère rater douze fois de suite un clou, déformant tellement le mur autour qu'il dû remettre d'équerre. Kevin envoya « malencontreusement » un clou à quelques centimètres de l'ainé des Winchester en voulant voir comment le pistolet à clous marchait. Castiel failli se briser le pied en laissant tomber un parpaing à deux millimètres. Il le pensait bien plus léger de mémoire d'ange. Dean avait même mesuré la distance entre son pied et le trou créé par l'impact.

Presque deux semaines de travaux forcés, d'allers et retours pour le matériel et les chasses toujours plus éloignées. Rien n'avait pour l'instant fait flancher l'énergie de cette force de la nature qu'était Dean Winchester. Au contraire de Castiel, qui se levait de plus en plus tard, dont les cernes sous les yeux grandissaient presque à vue d'œil. Sa démarche changea également. Lui toujours droit comme un « i » avait de plus en plus la démarche d'un pendule selon Sam, de John Wayne pour Kevin.  
Mais qui est ce John Wayne bon sang ?

Quelques jours passèrent encore avant qu'enfin la fatigue se fasse ressentir chez Dean.

Castiel était déjà allongé dans le lit, prêt à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée d'une seconde à l'autre.  
Il avait entendu la douche durer plus longtemps que d'habitude. Surement Dean essayait-il se détendre ses muscles sous l'eau chaude.

Lorsqu'il apparut enfin dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de leur chambre, il s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte. Il semblait épuisé.

_\- Enfin_ ! Se dit Castiel.

Il accueillit d'un sourire lumineux quoique fatigué son amant. Même épuisé, Dean était un homme superbe. Ses yeux glissèrent le long de son torse, imprimant dans sa mémoire chaque creux, chaque muscle, chaque grain de beauté. Il avait enfin le temps de le détailler, un luxe qui ne lui avait plus été offert depuis de nombreuses semaines.  
Son regard plongea ensuite dans le sien, dans ses yeux d'un vert qui devait être du divin selon lui.

\- _Hey Cas._ Lui dit-il avec ce sourire tendre au coin des lèvres.  
\- _Tu m'as l'air fatigué Dean. Tu l'es n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui. C'est bien simple j'ai mal partout._

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts comme pour essayer de se réveiller.

\- _Il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à faire les massages Cas.  
\- Viens._

Il lui tendit la main et Dean s'avança, la lui saisit et s'allongea à ses côtés. Sur le dos, l'avant-bras en travers du front, il soupira longuement.

\- _Je suis sûr qu'il y a des esprits malins ici Cas.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
\- A chaque fois que je répare ou fixe quelque chose, un autre truc apparait ailleurs. Il doit y avoir des Trolls, ou un truc dans le genre. J'ai placé des pièges contre les Trolls ?_ Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son amant.

Castiel le regarda longuement, tendrement.

\- _Oui Dean, tu as posé des pièges contre les Trolls. Pour les fantômes, les démons, les dieux païens, les anges et j'en passe.  
-_ _Ok…_

Nouveau soupir.

\- _Dors maintenant. Demain j'irais te chercher une tarte. Pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait dans le bunker ces derniers jours._

Il se pencha sur son amant et l'embrassa tendrement. Dean glissa une main derrière sa nuque et approfondi leur baiser. Castiel y mit fin, se rallongea et lui tourna le dos après avoir remonté les couvertures sur leurs corps vêtus uniquement de leur boxer. Le chasseur vint se blottir aussitôt contre lui, un bras sous sa tête et l'autre en travers du flan de l'ancien ange.

Castiel se détendit, heureux de pouvoir enfin se reposer.  
Mais son repos fut de courte durée. Dix secondes environ.

Un mouvement contre ses fesses le fit rouvrir les yeux.

\- _Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Y'a une autre façon de me remercier._

Dean l'embrassa dans le cou. Le bras qu'il avait passé autour de lui commença à bouger, sa main remonta lentement le long de son torse, à la recherche de son pec qui sera légèrement entre ses doigts.

\- _Tu viens de dire que tu étais fatigué, épuisé. Que tu avais mal partout.  
\- Non, pas partout._

Nouveau mouvement de bassin.

\- _Dean… Stop !_

Castiel envoya bouler les couvertures et le leva rageusement.

\- _Cette fois ça suffit !  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'y'a ?_

Dean se redressa sur son bras, surprit par le coup de sang de son amant.

\- _J'en peux plus ! Tu… On dirait un animal en rut vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! Et j'en connais assez sur le monde animal pour te dire qu'aucun animal de la création, je dis bien AUCUN n'est en rut autant que toi !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Y'a que ce corps…_

Castiel serra les poings.

\- _...Mon corps…je suis plus vieux que toi ! Je ne tiens plus la route._

Dean n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. L'homme qu'il aimait se dénigrait, accusait ce corps qui le faisait rêver et fantasmer chaque seconde. Ce corps d'homme qu'il avait appris à aimer plus que tout alors qu'il n'était même pas gay. Il n'aimait pas les hommes, il aimait Castiel, et seulement lui. Son ange déchu.

\- _Oh si tu tiens la route, et tu le sais bien !_

Il se leva, furieux.

\- _Je sors avec un homme qui parle quoi…toutes les langues couramment, même celles qui n'existent plus ! Tu m'as sorti de l'enfer, tu t'es rebellé contre ta famille, tu m'as réappris à aimer ! Tu as peut-être chuté à cause cet enfoiré de Métatron mais tu vaux bien mieux que toutes les personnes que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Tiens, l'autre jour au théâtre tu m'as même parlé des symbolismes à la mi-temps…  
\- Ça s'appelle l'entracte…  
\- Tu vois ?! T'es cent fois plus intelligent que moi, et c'est pour ça que je te fais l'amour comme un fou, pour continuer à t'intéresser ! Parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à t'offrir._

Castiel senti son sang se glacer à ces mots.

\- _Quoi ?_ Dit-il la voix brisée. _Mais non c'est faux… Tu m'intéresses Dean. Tu es tout ce que j'aime. Pendant que je me torture l'esprit avec le rôle de chaque être vivant sur la création, toi tu…vis. Tu affrontes tout ce qui se présente à toi, tu en sors plus fort, plus grand. Tu as ton propre regard sur le monde. Tu es… amusant et… tellement réaliste. Tu es Dean Winchester, celui pour qui j'ai tout sacrifié parce que tu es tout ce qui importe. Tu m'as tout appris de la vie. Alors oui j'ai des connaissances célestes, mais à quoi elles m'ont servi depuis que je suis devenu humain ? A rien Dean, rien. Si je suis là devant toi, si je suis encore vivant c'est parce que tu as été là pour moi. Tu es tout ce que je ne suis pas. Tout ce que je ne serais jamais._

Dean contourna le lit, calmement, et vint prendre son amant qui s'était mis à trembler sans s'en rendre compte, dans ses bras. Castiel logea sa tête contre son cou, lui agrippa les épaules et huma l'odeur si particulière du chasseur.

Leur étreinte se resserra. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, se consolant mutuellement dans les bras de l'autre. Puis ils s'écartèrent, juste un peu, pour pouvoir se regarder. Pour se dire les derniers mots à travers leurs yeux, comme il en avait toujours été. Le bleu des océans à nouveau mêlé au vert de la forêt.  
Dean caressa le visage de son ange de la main, longeant la poche sous son œil droit, sa pommette, pour finir son chemin dans ses cheveux. Dieu qu'il aimait y glisser les doigts, ils étaient si doux. Et rebelles, comme leur propriétaire.

\- _Alors comme ça, tu m'aimes comme je suis. Avec tous mes défauts ?  
\- Je dirais même que c'est peut-être ce que j'aime le plus chez toi. Ton impulsivité, ta rage, ta foi sans fin envers ce que tu crois…  
\- J'ai foi en toi Cas. En nous._

Front contre front, un doux sourire apparu sur leurs lèvres.

\- _Et si on retournait se coucher maintenant ?_

Castiel baissa les yeux un instant.

\- _D'accord, mais range-moi ça maintenant, ce soir on se repose._

**FIN**


End file.
